


Love, Jasper

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Love Rosie, M/M, Modern AU, moving through life, there will be more relationships and characters as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: Jasper and Monty have been friends since they were five.Though they promised to be best friends forever, a series of situations and consequences keep taking them away from each other. Will fate eventually throw them together as they've always wanted or will life keep getting in the way?OR An AU very loosely based on Love, Rosie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had the idea of writing an AU of Love, Rosie involving jonty for a while now so I've finally decided to give it a go. I'm not sure how good it will be (and updates might be irregular) but we'll see!
> 
> This chapter basically just sets the scene for the story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! Let me know what you think.

 

**NOVEMBER, 1999 (AGE 5 and 3/4)**

 

Jasper Jordan met Monty Green when they were both 5 years old. Jasper was wandering around the playground at break time when he saw a small boy with big brown eyes and floppy black hair from his class being pushed around by a group of older boys.

 

Jasper watched as the older boys pushed the younger boy over and laughed when he started to cry. Jasper hated bullies. He stormed over and stood protectively in front of the younger boys. “Leave him alone” he said. He tried to sound tough but his voice shook.

 

The leader, who Jasper thought was called Cage, smirked. “Or what?” he challenged.

 

Jasper looked uncertainly at the boy behind him. He was staring up at Jasper with a look of hope of his face and tears clinging to his eyelashes. Suddenly the solution dawned on him. “Or I’ll tell Bellamy” he said triumphantly.

 

Bellamy Blake was his friend Octavia’s older brother. Everyone respected Bellamy. No one wanted to be on his bad side. Cage and his friends looked suitably scared. “Come on guys” Cage said, “we don’t want to be around the babies anyway.” They stalked away and Jasper knelt down next to the boy.

 

“Hi” he said. “I’m Jasper, what’s your name?”

 

“I’m Monty” the other boy sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “Thank you for making those mean boys go away.”

 

“That’s ok” Jasper smiled. “Are you ok?”

 

Monty looked down at his grazed knees and his bottom lip started to tremble again. “My knees hurt” he said in a small voice.

 

“I’ll take you to the nurse” Jasper decided. He held out his hand and Monty took it, offering Jasper a quivering smile as Jasper pulled him to his feet. Jasper kept hold of Monty’s hand and carefully guided his new friend towards the school. “Wanna be best friends forever?” Jasper asked, flashing Monty a toothy grin.

 

Monty’s smile grew wider, making Jasper feel all happy and warm inside. “Forever and ever” he replied solemnly.

 

Jasper was thrilled. He’d never had a best friend before and he already liked Monty a lot. He squeezed Monty’s hand already planning games for them to play. The inseparable duo of Monty and Jasper was already forming.

 

**MARCH, 2011 (Jasper’s 17 th birthday)**

Jasper and Monty were drunk. In an unlikely turn of events it had been _Monty’s_ idea for them to buy fake IDs and to sneak into a club on a school night. Jasper hadn’t needed much persuading; he was the one who usually got them into trouble but today was his birthday and Monty had wanted to do something special (and illegal). Admittedly, the IDs were pretty terrible but they’d chosen a club were the bouncer barely checked.

 

A number of beers and shots later, the two boys were sitting on extremely high and wobbly bar stools, leaning into each other and giggling. At some point Jasper found himself staring at Monty.

 

“You have really pretty eyes” he slurred. There was some sort of weird ache in his chest. A tiny voice at the back of his head noted that Monty was looking particularly hot tonight. Jasper vaguely wondered if the voice was the result of the alcohol induced fuzz that seemed to have taken over his entire body. Part of him wasn’t so sure.

 

Monty was smiling his beautiful, dazzling smile. “You’re not too bad yourself” he joked. There was a silence as they looked at each other and the next thing Jasper knew he was leaning towards Monty and their lips were touching and Monty tasted like beer and spring and sunlight. _It felt good._

 

Then the bar stool tipped forward and Jasper fell, smacking his head off the bar as he went. He heard Monty calling his name and then everything went black.

 

**********************************

 

Having his stomach pumped was _not_ an experience that Jasper ever wanted to repeat. It was the afternoon after the fateful birthday night out and several hours after Jasper’s Dad had driven him home from A &E. Jasper was lying in his bed feeling particularly sorry for himself. Not only did his stomach ache, but his head ached from a mixture of the fall and a wicked hangover.

 

He heard the door bell and then Monty’s voice. He could tell that Monty was apologising and he sighed. None of this was Monty’s fault. Jasper hadn’t needed to drink as much as he had. There were footsteps on the stairs and then Monty’s head popped round the door.

 

“Your Mum is furious” he said with a grimace.

 

Jasper laughed, instantly regretting it as it only made the pain in his head intensify. “I know, I might be grounded for the rest of my life.”

 

Monty smiled sympathetically as he perched himself on Jasper’s bed. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

 

Jasper groaned. “Horrible. I’ve never felt this ill in my life.”

 

“I’m glad that fall didn’t do any damage” Monty said seriously. “I’ve never been so scared.”

 

Jasper patted Monty’s hand soothingly. “I’m sorry.”

 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Monty spoke. He was twisting his hands nervously and Jasper wondered what was bothering him. “Do you remember last night?” he asked.

 

Jasper was actually more than a little fuzzy on the later events of the evening. He couldn’t quite remember how he’d fallen off his stool. He concluded it was probably something embarrassing. Maybe Monty had dared him, that could be why he was looking so nervous. “God I don’t even want to think about it” he said. Even thinking about how much he’d had to drink was making him feel queasy. “I just want to forget everything.”

 

Something that looked like hurt and disappointment flashed across Monty’s face for a second but before Jasper could ask what was wrong Monty had reached out to ruffle his hair. “Maybe we should take a break from alcohol for a while?” he suggested.

 

Jasper closed his eyes. “That sounds like a good idea” he said weakly. They lapsed back into silence and as Jasper began to doze off he heard the sound of Monty getting his homework out of his bag before settling down beside him. He smiled sleepily. He really was lucky to have a friend like Monty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty has some news for Jasper which changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so updates aren't normally going to be everyday but the words are flowing at the moment and I have the next couple of chapters planned out. I honestly did actual research during this chapter because I needed to know that Boston University actually offers the subjects I wanted Monty and Jasper to study. Also I'm not American so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this (and sorry it's short again!)

**JUNE, 2011 (AGE 17)**

 

In Jasper’s opinion, there was nothing better than summer vacation. Two months of sunshine where he was free to do whatever he wanted with Monty and the rest of their friends. Jasper had so many plans for this vacation. Bellamy, his friend Murphy and Octavia’s boyfriend Lincoln were due back from their first year of college the next week which meant that their group, which also consisted of Octavia as well as Raven and Clarke, would finally be complete again.

 

Jasper’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he checked it and saw he had a text from Monty.

 

**Chat with Monty**

**Monty:** Can you meet me at the park? We need to talk. It’s important. 

 **Jasper:** Of course! Give me 5 minutes :)

 

Jasper pulled on his shoes and called out to Mum before heading to the park. He wondered what Monty needed to talk about. The text had been pretty blunt and Jasper had a feeling that what Monty had to say wasn’t going to be good. 

 

When he reached the park, he smiled as he immediately spotted Monty sitting on a bench nearby. He began to walk towards him but the smile fell from his face when he saw Monty’s red rimmed eyes. 

 

“Mont?” he said gently. 

 

Monty looked up at Jasper with a look of pure devastation on his face. Jasper’s heart sank. Monty hardly ever cried and Jasper couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Monty looking so upset. He quickly sat down next to Monty and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“My Dad got a promotion” Monty sniffed. “He’s going to oversee one of the main parts of the company.” 

 

Jasper couldn’t have been more confused. “That’s amazing!” he exclaimed. “Your Dad works so hard, I thought you said he’d been hoping for a promotion for ages.” 

 

“The job’s in Boston” Monty told him. “My parents say we have to move.”

 

Jasper’s stomach twisted. _No, this wasn’t happening._ “But what about school?” he asked weakly.

 

Monty’s eyes were filling with tears again. “They say it doesn’t matter. There’s only one year left and I’m ahead in all my classes so they think I’ll be fine at a new school. Apparently because I’m 17 I’m old enough to just ‘deal with it’. They don’t understand. LA is my home. I was born here; I grew up here; all my friends are here. _You’re here._ I know I should be happy for my Dad but it’s not fair.”

 

Jasper wrapped his arms around Monty and pulled him close. “It’s going to be ok” he mumbled against Monty’s shoulder, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “We’ll talk every day and I’ll come and see you as much as I can, and you can come back here.” 

 

Monty pulled away slightly and wiped his eyes. “My parents did say I could come back for prom” he admitted. 

 

Jasper smiled. “See! It will be fine. This year will go really quickly and before you know it we’ll be going to prom together.”

 

Monty was looking slightly happier. “Together?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

“It’s not like I’m going to find a date and there’s no way I’d let my best friend go on his own” Jasper joked. An emotion that Jasper couldn’t quite decipher flittered across Monty’s face. He’d seen it more and more often since the whole fiasco of Jasper’s birthday. It made his stomach flutter nervously but he pushed the feeling down and focused on the situation at hand. “When are you leaving?” he asked.

 

 

“In two weeks” Monty sighed.

 

Jasper stood up. “I think most of my perfect summer plan can be condensed into two weeks. We’ll send a message to the group chat and get the others down here as soon as possible.”

 

He held out his hand to help Monty up and Monty took with a smile. “Thanks Jas” he said softly. “You always know how to cheer me up.”

 

Jasper’s stomach fluttered again. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged and tried to pretend that his heart wasn’t breaking over the fact that his best friend was leaving. “What are friends for?” 

 

***********************

 

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

 

Jasper didn’t want to say goodbye. He was standing in the airport with Monty and his parents in front of him and he was feeling miserable. The past two weeks had been perfect. He’d spent every second he possibly could with Monty. They’d visited all their favourite places and done all their favourite things but as Jasper had expected it had gone far too quickly.

 

“Monty we need to go” Monty’s Mum said gently, pulling Jasper out of his thoughts. 

 

Jasper took a deep breath and forced a smile. “Be good” he told Monty. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” 

 

“So that means I can do anything Monty teased. 

 

Jasper stepped forward and hugged Monty as hard as he could, hiding his face against Monty’s neck. He felt Monty gripping the back of his shirt tightly. 

 

“I’m going to miss you so much” Jasper whispered, trying hard not to cry. 

 

“I’m going to miss you too” Monty replied, hugging Jasper tighter. 

 

After a few moments, they released each other and stepped back laughing shakily. 

 

Monty studied Jasper seriously. “You remember what we talked about?” 

 

Jasper sighed. “Yeah of course I do.”

 

“And you’re going to do it?”

 

‘It’ was applying to Boston University. Monty’s plan was that they could both attend Boston University the following year; he’d major in electrical engineering and Jasper would major in Chemistry. He’d planned everything out but Jasper was less convinced.

 

“I really don’t think I’ll get in” he told Monty. 

 

“You’ll never know unless you try” Monty pointed out. 

 

Jasper couldn’t really argue with that and Monty looked so excited. “Ok, I’ll apply” he promised. 

 

Monty took of Jasper’s hands and squeezed them as his Dad placed a hand on his shoulder, a sign that it was time to go. “I’ll see you soon” Monty said. 

 

 

Jasper nodded, suddenly unable to speak. Monty hugged him again and then turned away. Jasper watched the Green family walking towards security with Monty looking back at him every few steps. Jasper watched them until they disappeared around a corner. He turned away with a heavy heart, during the 12 years they’d been friends, Monty and Jasper had never been apart for more than a few days. He felt lost already. His phone beeped and he knew it would be either Octavia or Bellamy checking up on him. With one last look, he sighed and turned away. He hoped with all his heart that he and Monty would be fine. 


End file.
